Damn it
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Ron ruins one of Ginny's relationships. How will she get back at him? Will it end like she had planned or worse or maybe even better then she planned? Read to find out:D R


**Damn it**

"Ron just stay out of my love life!" Ginny shouts.

"Ginny he had his hands all over you!" Ron shouts back.

"Uhm... Ginny I think we should leave" Dean Thomas says.

"You can go. I have to talk to my brother" Ginny says.

Dean runs away.

"Ginny..." Harry starts.

"No. I want the two of you to stay out of my love life!" she says.

"But..." Ron starts.

"Just because you two don't have love lives it doesn't mean that you can ruin my" she snaps before leaving.

"Hey Ginny" Dean says as she enters the common room. "I think it's best if we're not dating anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah. I guess so" Dean says.

A month later.

"I can't wait for the Hogsmead trip this Saturday" Ron says at breakfast.

"Look there's Theodore Nott" Lavender Brown says to Parvati Patil.

"Oh my god he's so handsome" Parvati says.

"I hate Nott, almost as much as I hate Malfoy" Harry says. "Hey Gin are you going to Hogsmead with us?"

"No. I got a date" Ginny answers.

"With who?" Ron asks.

"A guy" Ginny says and then she leaves.

When she's out of the great hall she sees Theodore Nott.

"Nott!" she calls after him.

He stops and turns around.

"Do you want something Weasley?" he asks. "Money, for example?"

"Yes I want something. But not your money" Ginny says and walks up to him.

"What do you want then?" he asks.

"I want you to do me a favor" she says.

"And why would I do you a favor?" he asks.

"Because you get something out of it too" she answers.

"What kind of favor? And what do I get out of it?" he asks.

"I want you to go to Hogsmead with me this Saturday and pretend that we're on a date. What you get out of it is that you get to make Harry and Ron angrier then they've ever been before" she says.

He stands still and looks at her for awhile.

"Okay. I'll do it" he says. "What time?"

"Eleven? Out here?" she asks.

"Sure" he says. "I'll see you then."

Then he walks away.

Saturday.

"What should I wear?!" Ginny shouts. "Damn it I shouldn't have asked him."

"I have no idea who you're going with but I'm sure you'll have a great time. Just put on your jeans, the ones with holes all over, and your green t-shirt that says 'I'm not in Slytherin but I look great in green' and your sneakers" Annie Jones, a girl in Ginny's dorm, says.

"Annie you're a life saver!" Ginny says as she puts said clothes on and runs out without straightening her curly hair.

"I know" Annie says to the empty room.

Ginny comes to the hall a few minutes early.

"Who's your date Gin?" Harry asks coming out of nowhere.

"Not a friend of yours" Ginny says. "Now leave."

"Okay" Harry says and takes Ron and Hermione with him as he leaves.

"Weasley" a voice says in her ear.

"You can't call me that all day. Call me Ginny" Ginny says. "We're supposed to be on a date, remember?"

"Okay then Ginny. I guess you'll have to call me Theo then" Theo says.

"Okay Theo. Let's go" Ginny says and they start their walk to Hogsmead.

"Well since I'm dating you today I guess I'll have to get to know you"Theo says. "So... uhm... what's your full name?"

"My full name is Ginevra Molly Weasley" Ginny says. "What's yours?"

"Theodore Edward Nott" he answers. "What's your favorite color?"

"Actually that's a hard one" she says.

They walk in silence as she thinks about the question.

"I think I'll have to say green" she answers after awhile. "What's your favorite?"

"Vine red" he answers.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asks.

"Yeah I got a sister. she's thirteen" he answers.

"What's her name?" she asks.

"Adel" he says.

"Sorry I don't know her" she says.

"GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?!" Ron shouts.

Ginny looks away from Theo and sees Ron come towards them.

"Damn it" she says.

Theo laughs at her, takes her hand and runs away from Ron.

"Theo I thought you wanted to piss him off" Ginny says as she runs next to him.

"This will make him even more pissed" Theo says still laughing a little.

"Yeah, you're right. First seeing me with you then seeing you take my hand and run away. Damn it he might even think that you're taking me to a church and marry me right now" Ginny says starting to laugh too. "That is so Ron."

Two hours later they are in a small chocolate store.

"How come I didn't know this store was here in Hogsmead?" Ginny mumbles.

Theo laughs at her again and takes her hand and leads her to the disk.

"Good day sir. How can I help you" the shop assistant asks.

"The usual" Theo says still holding Ginnys hand.

"Of course" the shop assistant says.

"Have you ever seen how chocolate is made?" Theo asks turning to Ginny.

"No" Ginny answers.

"Well..."Theo starts when the door to the shop is thrown open.

"DEATH EATERS!" a woman shouts. "THEY'RE COMING!"

The shop assistant runs into the back of the store.

"Come on" Theo says and takes Ginny with him behind the disk and makes her crawl in under it then he crawls in after her.

They hear the door open and somebody coming in.

"I can't believe everybody feel for it. Death eaters, yeah right" a woman says.

"Stay here" Theo whispers to Ginny and then he stands up and says louder. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Who are you?" the woman asks.

"I'm the one that makes sure that there really are death eaters and not just people who want free chocolate" Theo answers.

"And what do you do to people who just wants free chocolate?" the man that's with the woman asks.

"I can't tell you 'cause then you would now if you got back and wanted the chocolate for free. But I can tell you that the last one was given the kiss in Azcaban last week" Theo says.

"We...we should probably leave now" the man says and the two of them run out.

"You can come out now Ginny" Theo says.

Ginny crawls out and Theo helps her up.

"Thank you" Ginny says and smiles at him.

"You're welcome" Theo says.

The shop assistant comes back out.

"You don't have to pay. After what you just did you'll never have to pay" the shop assistant says and gives the chocolate to Theo.

"Then consider this a tip or whatever you want to think of it" Theo says and gives him money.

"Thank you sir" the shop assistant says. "But I can't take this."

"Well I'm not taking it back" Theo says. "Keep the money to make sure this store doesn't close. Because if it does where will I buy chocolate for the women I love?"

"Okay I will keep the money sir. Thank you so much" the shop assistant says.

"Bye" Theo says as he takes Ginnys hand and opens the door.

"Bye" Ginny says.

"Good Bye" the shop assistant says as they leave.

"Open your mouth" Theo says as they've come a bit away from the store.

Ginny does as he asks and gives him a questioning look. Theo smiles and puts a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Don't chew on it. It melts in your mouth" he says and watches her as she enjoys it.

"This tastes amazing" Ginny says.

"There is one thing that I think is even better. Is it okay if I try it with you?" he asks. "I think you'll like it too."

"Okay. You can try it with me" she says.

"Okay. Put this in your mouth" Theo says and gives her another piece of chocolate.

She puts it in her mouth, and then all of a sudden his mouth is on hers. First she gets shocked but soon she starts responding and then his tongue asks for entrance and she lets him in. They start a battle of dominance with their tongues until Ginny gives in and he starts exploring her mouth.

"You're right. That tastes even better" Ginny says when they break apart.

"I'm right on this but you're right on something else" Theo says and holds her close to his body.

"What am I right about?" Ginny asks and keeps her hold on him too.

"You look great in green" Theo answers.

"Thank you" Ginny says smiling.

They kiss a few more times.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Sure" she says as they start walking towards the main street.

"Why did you ask me to come with you? I mean why not Malfoy or Zabini?" he asks.

"Because none of them look good" she answers. "And because I like you. And you don't have to tell me, I know you don't like me that this is all for the act."

"I thought you were smart. Why do you think I agreed to come?" he asks.

"To be able to make Ron and Harry mad" she says.

"Damn it Ginny! I like you. A lot!" he says and stops walking. "I didn't agree so I could piss your brother off. I don't give a shit about your brother! I've been close to killing Thomas because he had the only person I ever have and ever will want!"

"Well he haven't had me for a month now. Why not make a move?" she says.

"Because I've been waiting for something like this to happen, and then it did. You asked me to go with you today. And my favorite color is vine red just like your hair, if you haven't figured it out yet." he says. "Damn it Ginny I'm in love with you!"

"Well damn it Theo I'm in love with you too!" Ginny says.

Theo takes her face in his hands and kisses her on the lips and she kisses back.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ron shouts.

"FUCK OFF RONALD!" Theo and Ginny shouts together and then continues kissing.

**A/N: I really like this! I actually wrote this a few weeks ago but I didn't update until now. I thought there where way to few stories about Theo and Ginny so I wrote one of my own:D and now that I'm home from school sick I could update it:) but being sick is not fun:( **

**Btw both Draco and Blaise look good (at least in my world, and in my world Blaise is Italian)**

**Anyway, Do you like it? If you do, why? **

**You might think that I'm annoying ( I can't even spell it but my computer can:D) for asking that but I'm trying to get a little more out of my reviews so I ask this. But I love reviews even if they just say 'I love it' or something like that:D. **

**So what do you think? **

**Love **

**(A sick(Not in the head or something, I'm sick in the throat and in the nose, I have a cold)) Miss Ginny Weasley **


End file.
